Never Grow Up
by CapasoVargas
Summary: "America, please, never grow up."


**Author's rambling:** This was inspired by the Taylor Swift song 'Never Grow Up'. (checks her will) Well, apparently I still don't own Hetalia or the characters. :(

**January 1608, Jamestown**

"Alfred! Get down from there!"  
The little boy just laughed. "But, Arthur! This is fun! You should try!"  
Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. The Great British Empire, sighed. He could feel another migrane coming on. _Why did I take him on a colony again? Why did that frog get to have sweet little Canada, and leave me stuck with a rebelious little America? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot. I almost forgot._  
"Alfred F. Jones, if you don't get off that wall right now, we are going straight home! Do you hear me young man?" Even though Arthur wasn't related to Alfred, he felt very responsible as his caretaker, having found him as a baby in an abandoned field, and fought for custody over America with his archenemy: Francis Bonnefoy, a.k.a. France.  
Alfred, seeing the look on his guardian's face, jumped easily off of the wall and next to Arthur.  
"I'm sorry, Arthur. I won't do it again."  
Arthur sighed again. He couldn't stay mad at his little colony. He was just too cute.  
"It's alright Alfred. Just remember, a gentleman doesn't climb, yell-"  
"Push, fight, or play in the mud. I know, I know. You tell me every day, Artie." finished Alfred.  
Arthur growled at his nickname. "First off, don't call me that. Second of all, I am only looking out for you. It is my responsibility to turn you into a big, strong colony of Britain, and I can't do that if you don't listen to me. I will be able to protect you, but not from everything. You must know this so you can be a gentleman when you grow up; not some commoner with mud on his boots."  
Alfred smiled and slipped his little hand into the big, yet frail hand of his worried caretaker. "Don't worry, Arthur. I'll listen to you, and grow up to be big and strong, just like you!"  
Arthur smiled. His little America. He knew no harm, no evil. He had seen no death or destruction.  
_Stay like this forever, America. Never grow up_

**1621 Cape Cod**

"It's alright, it'll be okay. This happens all the time. You'll be fine." Arthur rubbed his crying 10 year old's back.  
"B-B-But Arthur! So many colonists died this winter! What if I can't do it? What if I die?" Alfred was sick with pnemonuia. The harsh winter after the landing of the Mayflower in Cape Cod had taken quite a toll on him. He was no longer a little boy at heart.  
"Shhh. It's just some kind of epidemic. Your people will be fine, and therefore, so will you. The native Americans are helping them. I had the bubonic plauge, and I was fine!" Arthur tried hard to comfort little America. He didn't like seeing him cry.  
Alfred sniffled and dried his eyes. "You're right. I'm not being tough. If I'm going to be big and strong one day, I can't be crying all the time. I have to stay strong. For the colonists." He glanced up at the English nation that was the world to him.  
Arthur smiled and clapped him on the back. "That's the spirit, lad! I know it's been hard, but it'll be better. Besides, at the rate you're growing, you'll be huge in no time at all! Big, strong America!"  
This made Alfred giggle. "Grrr! Just like you!"  
"Yes, just like me."  
_Maybe more if you keep growing at this rate. Please America, never grow up!_

**1700 Williamsburg, Virginia**

Arthur knocked on the door to his colony's house in Virginia. I wonder how different he'll be. It's been nearly 10 years since I saw him. I hope someone's been taking good care of him.  
The door opened, and Arthur nearly fainted. He had expected to see a little boy; in front of him was a young man, looking like he was nearly 15 years old. He was a good 5 inches taller than Arthur, with unruly blond hair, complemented with that trademark cowlick, and bright blue eyes.  
"ARTIE! It's been so long!" The boy pulled him into a tight hug that almost crushed his ribs.  
"A-A-Alfred? Is that you?"  
The boy looked suprised. "Of course it's me! Who were you expecting? The queen?"  
Arthur looked up into his eyes; it WAS America. "Dear god, boy! You've grown so much! I didn't recognize you!"  
Alfred laughed. "Yeah! I'm WAY taller than you now! I'm taller than even Francis!"  
Arthur started. "Francis? He's been here?"  
"Yeah. He comes almost twice a month. SOMEONE has to keep me company around here, since you haven't been checking on me." Alfred's tone turned upset and cold.  
Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I've been busy. I'm here now though! Can you spare a cup of tea so we can talk about what's been going on?"  
Alfred smiled again. "Yeah, sure. I mean- YES SIR!" He did the cheesy salute that was always paired with the British guard.  
"Oh, America. I've missed you."  
_Oh my god. He's growing up. What if he leaves me? PLEASE AMERICA! NEVER GROW UP!_

**February 4, 1783 London, England**

It was over. He lost. His little America was gone. He had lost the will to go on. His little baby colony tried to shoot him. He was aiming to kill. Arthur himself almost killed America. He knew he would never be able to shoot little Alfred though. Never. So that day, in the rain on that cold, wet battlefield, as Alfred turned his back and walked away from him crying in the mud, Arthur decided that he would never be happy again. He would never have another colony that he sacrificed everything for.  
"Sir! You have to get up! The more depressed you become, the worse the country gets worse! You have duties, Sir!"  
Arthur groaned and shoved his face into his pillow farther. "No. There's nothing worth living for anymore."  
"Hello, Arthur."  
England's head snapped up at the familiar voice.  
"You frog! What are you doing here, Francis? You ruined my life by helping Alfred! Get out of my house!" screamed Arthur  
Francis put his hands up in front of his chest. "Now l'Angleterre, your life isn't over. You're just over reacting. You need to get up, and get on with life."  
"You're right." Arthur climbed out of bed and walked on to his balcony. He looked at the blue sky, the same color as little Alfred's eyes.  
_I may not have you anymore, but to me you'll always be my little America. Life goes on, but I wish that you'd never grown up._


End file.
